


patchwork

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, sam and dean and cas are urban explorers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't really think of this stuff like that. That doesn't mean he isn't around for his boyfriend to lean on when Cas gets that sad look in his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patchwork

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #67: Discovery
> 
> my only explanation of this is that i've been watching a lot of adamthewoo and the proper people lately. abandoned places are spooky, but also kind of cool.

“Oh, shit!” Dean exclaimed softly, grinning like an idiot as he bent over to retrieve the bedraggled thing from the floor. Like everything else in the place, it looked pretty worse for wear – dirty, ripped, a little waterlogged – but its shape was readily identifiable. “Sammy, you used to have this one when you were little.”

Sam scowled at him from the corner of the room, obviously unsuccessful in his endeavor to get a wide shot of the building’s destroyed interior. That camera had been acting squirrely for days, so it was no surprise. If more of their fans decided to be as generous as they had been in the past, they might be able to raise the necessary funds to get a new one.

Dean picked his way around upturned furniture and the general detritus of the place, the filthy beanie baby clutched in his hand. When he raised it so that Sam could see, his brother recoiled in disgust, batting him away without actually touching him.

“Dude, that thing’s gross. You’re probably gonna get, like, a horrible disease or something.”

Dean frowned down at the thing, suddenly all too aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing any gloves. Gingerly – he didn’t chuck the thing away, because even with an eye missing it was still too cute to treat so cruelly – he laid the thing out on a recliner that had seen better days and stepped back, returning to his camera.

“Ooh, actually – that’ll make for a nice shot,” Sammy called out behind him, and Dean rolled his eyes. He could hear Cas sifting through one of the rooms upstairs; he followed his flashlight beam into what had probably once been a child’s room, judging by the pink paint on the walls. Cas was kneeling down beside a naked bed frame, camera and tripod forgotten beside him while he explored the piles of trash that littered every room. It was a common occurrence, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Look what I found,” Cas murmured, probably sensing that Dean was about to launch into a rant about ‘getting the job done’. When Dean came around to his side, he could see a couple more beanie babies in Cas’ hands. “Someone loved these very much.”

He pointed out a messy patch on one of them, a little cat, and the unprofessional repair job had already come half unraveled. Dean marveled at that (he’d never seen someone _actually_ patch up their kid’s stuffed animals before) for a moment before he nudged Cas’ shoulder with his knee.

“Dude, stop breathing in the dust and c’mon.”

Cas obeyed, eyes lingering on the little toys. Dean huffed a put-upon sigh, dragging Cas in for a kiss to chase away that sad look on his face. Cas always got that way when they were in a recently abandoned place; he always said it made him feel lonely, to think that a family that had loved a home so well had just had to up and leave all their possessions behind.

“Let’s go, Cas. We still need more footage of downstairs.”


End file.
